Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and in particular, to variable resistance memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Next-generation semiconductor memory devices (e.g., ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), and so forth) are being developed in view of demand for high performance and low power consumption memory devices. In the semiconductor memory devices, memory elements may be formed of non-volatile and variable resistance materials. For example, the memory element may exhibit an electrical resistance, which may be selectively changed depending on a current or voltage applied thereto, and may be preserved even when a current or voltage is not supplied.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the variable resistance memory devices may likewise become more and more highly integrated.